A R T
by amka
Summary: Kagami Taiga, 21 tahun, jomblo dan sedang galau karena tidak segera diterima oleh perusahaan yang sudah dilamarnya— PEMUDA-PEMUDA TAMPAN MEMBUTUHKAN MAIDO KAWAII YANG BISA MENGURUSI RUMAH DAN MEMASAK DAN HAL-HAL LAIN YANG BIASA IBU-IBU LAKUKAN. "Kau pada dasarnya akan bekerja sebagai waifu dari orang-orang ini." AoKa GoMxKagami
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo

.

.

.

Kagami membuka _laptop_ nya dan memencet tombol _power_ untuk menyalakannya. Sembari menunggu _loading_ sistem operasi _laptop_ nya, Kagami menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil roti isi yang tadi sudah dibuatnya. Kagami Taiga, 21 tahun, jomblo dan sedang galau karena tidak segera diterima oleh perusahaan yang sudah dilamarnya sejak kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu. Meskipun dia sudah mengirim banyak CV ke perusahaan-perusahaan yang sudah ditaksirnya, tapi belum ada satupun perusahaan-perusahaan itu yang menerima lamarannya. Makanya, sekarang dia sedang duduk di depan _laptop_ yang sudah tersambung layanan _Wi-Fi_ apartemen tempat tinggalnya dan berselancar di internet untuk _hunting_ pekerjaan.

Sejam kemudian, semua roti isi yang dibuatnya dan kotak susu yang masih berisi setengah sudah ludes tidak tersisa dan masuk ke perut tapi Kagami masih belum menemukan titik terang dalam hal mencari pekerjaan ini. Kagami mengerang lalu menggeletakkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang didudukinya. Sebenarnya ayahnya sudah menyuruhnya kembali ke Amerika dan bekerja dengan ayahnya di sana, tapi Kagami menolak dengan alasan ingin mandiri dan menentukan masa depan gemilangnya sendiri di sini. Dan jadilah dia luntang-lantung selama sebulan gabut di apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan Tatsuya, yang _btw_ sudah mendapat pekerjaan.

"Hey Taiga, masih jomblo?"

Kagami mendengus mendengar pertanyaan kakak beda orang tuanya lalu bangun dan melihat Himuro memasuki apartemen mereka dengan membawa barang belanjaan.

"Habis belanja?"

"Ya, dan kau harus memasak belanjaanku nanti malam," jawab Himuro dan duduk di sebelah Kagami setelah meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur.

"Ugh, aku tidak mau lagi harus membuat ayam-daging-sayuran pedas yang menunya kau pungut dari jalan." kata Kagami dan melihat layar _laptop_ nya.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa memasak kali ini dengan banyak waktu luang yang kau punyai." Kagami menonjok bahu Himuro yang membuatnya tertawa. "Masih mencari lowongan?"

" _Yeah_ …"

"Oh kau akan mencintaiku dengan ini,"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Himuro dan melihat Himuro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku mendapatkan brosur ini ketika di _supermarket_ tadi, mungkin kau mau mengeceknya."

Kagami menerima brosur dari Himuro yang sudah lecek karena terlipat-lipat dan membacanya.

 **PEMUDA-PEMUDA TAMPAN MEMBUTUHKAN MAIDO KAWAII YANG BISA MENGURUSI RUMAH DAN MEMASAK DAN HAL-HAL LAIN YANG BIASA IBU-IBU LAKUKAN. JIKA BERKENAN SEGERA DATANG KE PERUMAHAN "ELIT" NOMOR 1 ^_^**

"Siapa orang waras yang akan membuat iklan seperti ini?" kata Kagami memelototi brosur di tangannya.

"Bagaimana, kau tertarik?" tanya Himuro.

"Tidak!" jawab Kagami cepat. "Aku tidak yakin akan ada yang mau jadi _maido kawaii_ dari orang-orang aneh yang membuat iklan ini."

"Tapi lihat berapa bayaran yang mereka berikan. Mungkin mereka orang-orang aneh tapi mereka orang aneh yang sudah pasti mempunyai banyak uang."

Kagami membaca lagi brosur di tangannya dan memang mereka memberikan bayaran yang sangat banyak hanya untuk pekerjaan bersih-bersih rumah.

"Dan kau tidak perlu pengalaman disini, kau sudah bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih rumah dan melakukan pekerjaan ibu-ibu yang lainnya," Himuro memberikan anjuran. "Kau pada dasarnya akan bekerja sebagai _waifu_ dari orang-orang ini."

"Itu malah semakin _creepy_!" balas Kagami.

"Oh ayolah Taiga, agar kau tidak nganggur di apartemen ini sementara menunggu mendapat panggilan."

Kagami memandang Himuro dan merenungkan perkataanya. _Well_ , memang pekerjaan ini akan sangat mudah karena pada dasarnya dia sudah melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu setiap hari. Dan _holy crap_ , orang-orang ini mempunyai banyak uang yang bisa dibuang-buang dengan mudah.

"Yah mungkin aku akan mencoba kesana besok."

.

.

.

Kagami menunggu dengan waspada di depan rumah nomor 1 tempatnya akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini. Sesuai namanya, rumah ini memang benar-benar elit dan besar yang sudah Kagami duga akan menjadi tempat tinggal orang-orang yang akan menjadi atasannya kalau misalnya dia diterima.

"Selamat datang."

"Ahhh!" Kagami terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan pemuda dengan rambut biru muncul tiba-tiba.

Pemuda itu hanya menatap Kagami dengan datar. Kagami mengelus-elus dadanya dan memelototi pemuda di depannya. Kagami lalu menjadi membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika lebih dilihat lebih jelas siapa orang yang sudah mengagetkannya. Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu anggota dari Generasi Keajaiban, pemuda-pemuda dengan talenta basket yang Kagami kagumi yang selalu Kagami tonton pertandingan mereka yang klub basket mereka selalu langganan juara turnamen nasional dan yang juga sudah membela negara di kancah internasional. Kagami tidak percaya dia akan bertemu salah satu dari mereka secara langsung seperti ini.

"Uh… a-aku kesini setelah melihat iklan kalian," Kagami rasanya ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri karena bertingkah tidak _cool_ di situasi seperti ini.

"Kau datang untuk menjadi _maid_ kami?" tanya Kuroko.

Tunggu, apakah ini berarti tidak hanya ada Kuroko di rumah ini? Apakah ada anggota Generasi Keajaiban lain di rumah ini? Kagami _fangirling_ an di dalam hati.

"Y-ya, tapi tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin menjadi asisten rumah tangga kalian."

"Silakan masuk."

Kagami mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kuroko memasuki rumahnya. Kagami lalu duduk di sofa setelah dipersilakan oleh pemiliknya yang juga duduk di sebelah Kagami.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kagami Taiga."

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kagami- _kun_. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya dan sebenarnya masih ada lima orang lagi yang akan mewawancaraimu tapi mereka masih keluar sekarang."

Benar kan rumah ini ditinggali oleh semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban… asdfghjkl.

"Oh," tapi Kagami jadi berpikir-pikir lagi, jika dia diterima di sini dia akan "mengurusi" Generasi Keajaiban.

"Tapi tenang saja mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi," lanjut Kuroko. "Sementara menunggu, apakah kau bisa membuat _milkshake_?"

"Uh ya tentu." jawab Kagami.

"Semua bahannya sudah ada di dapur dan dapurnya ada di sana," kata Kuroko dan menunjuk ruangan di belakang ruangan tempat mereka duduk.

Kagami mengangguk lalu segera menuju ke dapur untuk memenuhi permintaan Kuroko. Kagami menganga melihat dapur mereka dan semua bahan-bahannya yang sangat lengkap. _Sasuga_ pemain basket nasional.

Kagami mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang lain memasuki rumah ketika dia menuang _milkshake_ yang sudah dibuatnya ke gelas untuk Kuroko. Dia juga mendengar suara-suara lain yang berbicara selain suara Kuroko.

"Kagami- _kun_ ,"

"Aahhh!" Kagami hampir menumpahkan _milkshake_ yang dipegangnya ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba datang tak diundang. Kalau Kagami tidak ingat siapa Kuroko sebenarnya, mungkin dia sudah menonjok wajah datar wajan penggorengannya.

"Yang lainnya sudah pulang, mereka ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Uhh b-baiklah,"

Kagami lalu memberikan _milkshake_ nya ke Kuroko yang lalu memimpin Kagami untuk kembali ke ruangan tadi. Kagami melihat sudah ada lima tambahan pelangi yang duduk di sofa dan Kagami tentu saja mengenali mereka semua.

"Semuanya, ini Kagami- _kun_. Kagami- _kun_ akan melamar sebagai _maid_ di sini," kata Kuroko memperkenalkan Kagami.

"Aku bukan ingin menjadi—"

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin menjadi _maid_ di sini?"

Kagami melihat orang yang memberinya pertanyaan, pelangi berambut hijau dan berkacamata, Midorima Shintarou. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak—"

"Heh, tidak mungkin dia bisa bersih-bersih rumah apalagi memasak."

Kali ini Kagami memelototi pemilik suara yang memotong perkataannya. Kali ini _ace_ Generasi Keajaiban, Aomine Daiki yang memotong perkataannya. Lagi-lagi Kagami diinterupsi oleh pelangi-pelangi ini, apakah mereka memang hobi atau sengaja suka menginterupsi orang yang sedang berbicara.

"Kagami- _kun_ bisa membuat _milkshake_ yang enak," kata Kuroko yang masih menyedot _milkshake_ nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memulai dengan mengenalkan dirimu?" tanya kapten mereka, Akashi Seijuro.

"Oke. Namaku Kagami Taiga dan aku pasti bisa bersih-bersih dan memasak." kata Kagami dan menatap tajam Aomine.

"Oke," Akashi mengangguk dan menatap Kagami. "Permisi."

Kagami mengangguk dan para Generasi Keajaiban lalu berkumpul bersama membentuk lingkaran.

"Akashi, aku tidak percaya kalau dia bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang kita cari." kata Aomine menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aomine _cchi_ jangan menilai orang dari tampangnya _ssu_ ," balas Kise.

"Aku yakin Kagami- _kun_ bisa memasak." kata Kuroko yang daritadi masih menyedot _milkshake_ nya.

"Memang seenak apa sih _milkshake_ nya Kuro- _chin_?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku butuh _milkshake_ lagi untuk memberitahumu rasanya Murasakibara- _kun_." jawab Kuroko dan meletakkan _milkshake_ nya yang sudah habis.

"Mungkin ini akan membuat lebih mudah. Iklan itu sudah keluar seminggu yang lalu tapi hanya dia yang melamar sampai saat ini," kata Akashi.

"Ya, aku sudah bosan harus pesan dulu kalau mau makan." kata Murasakibara.

"Oke sebentar," Midorima lalu menengok ke Kagami. "Kagami Taiga,"

"Ya,"

"Apa zodiakmu?"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Midorima. "Leo."

Midorima mengangguk lalu kembali berkumpul dengan sejenisnya. "Oha-Asa bilang Cancer akan paling beruntung jika bersama Leo hari ini. Jadi ini sudah takdir _nanodayo_."

"Midorima _cchi_ , itu tidak masuk akal _ssu_."

"Jangan meragukan Oha-Asa!" kata Midorima dan memelototi Kise.

"Oke oke."

"Baiklah, aku akan memintanya untuk membuat makan siang untuk kita semua dan kita akan menentukan nanti." Akashi memutuskan.

Semua pelangi mengangguk dan kembali memandang Kagami.

"Oke kau bisa memulai dengan membuat makan siang."

"Apakah itu artinya aku diterima?" tanya Kagami.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi pendek yang membuat Kagami mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini adalah tes untuk menentukan apakah kau diterima atau tidak."

"Oke baiklah." Kagami mengangguk lalu kembali memasuki dapur untuk membuatkan Generasi Keajaiban makan siang.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Malam itu setelah Kagami selesai dengan tes-tes yang diberikan oleh para Generasi Keajaiban, Kagami akhirnya diterima untuk bekerja sebagai _maid_ mereka (meskipun Kagami masih tidak ingin disebut sebagai _maid_ ) dan akan mulai bekerja besok. Dan sekarang dia sedang makan malam bersama Himuro.

"Kau tahu aku akan bekerja pada siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Generasi Keajaiban."

Himuro yang akan menyendokkan makanannya ke mulut berhenti di tengah jalan mendengar perkataan Kagami. "Beneran Taiga?"

"Ya. Enam-enamnya." jawab Kagami.

"Wow," kata Himuro kagum. "Hey kau tahu, kau bisa seperti mendapatkan _harem_ mu sendiri kalau begitu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!"

"Dan kau diterima?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu akan kembali ke sana."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat nge _fans_ dengan mereka?"

"Bukan sangat! Aku hanya nge _fans_ biasa!" sanggah Kagami.

"Yeah oke." balas Himuro dan tersenyum menggoda.

Kagami memelototi Himuro. "Kau tahu, sangat lucu aku nge _fans_ dengan mereka lama tapi hanya butuh waktu lima menit bagiku untuk ingin menendang mereka satu-persatu."

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan mereka?" tanya Himuro memandang Kagami serius.

"Semuanya! Aku hampir digunting oleh satu dari mereka. Dan ada lagi yang suka mengejar-ngerjarku dengan anjingnya meskipun aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka anjing bermilyar-milyar kali. Dan mereka semua sangat menjengkelkan." jawab Kagami panjang lebar.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi ini kesempatan emas untuk lebih dekat dengan idolamu."

"Aku tidak yakin akan memanggil mereka idolaku lagi setelah ini," gumam Kagami. "Tapi yah mungkin ini bagus untuk melatih kesabaran."

.

.

.

A/N: karena nggak bisa update Kejar dan Angel (sekarang hiatus dulu karena puasa entar setelah lebaran dilanjutin lagi :^), dan Kehidupan idenya on/off terus jadi malah bikin cerita baru :v

Chapter duanya keliatannya nggak bakal lama akan segera di publish~ tunggu yaaa :))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kagami sudah harus naik kereta untuk kembali ke perumahan elit nomor 1 dan mulai pekerjaan hari pertamanya. Dia sudah diberi salinan kunci untuk rumah mereka agar pagi-pagi Kagami sudah siap membuat sarapan dan lain-lain.

"Permisi," bisik Kagami sambil membuka rumah tempatnya bekerja meskipun dia tahu tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya. Kagami langsung menuju dapur dan menghela napas ketika melewati ruangan santai sangat berantakan dengan majalah-majalah dan kaset-kaset DVD berserakan dimana-mana, dia akan membuat sarapan dulu sebelum membereskan ruangan yang tidak tahu habis dibuat apa semalam.

Kagami membuat telur orak-arik, sosis goreng, roti panggang dan juga menyiapkan sereal. Dia juga membuat kopi, teh dan menyiapkan susu serta jus. Dia tidak tahu apa biasanya yang mereka makan untuk sarapan dan kerena mereka bukan orang normal, Kagami berpikir mungkin mereka tidak makan makanan orang-orang normal. Dan lagipula kalau mereka tidak memakan ini semua, Kagami bisa memakan semua untuk sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Kagami- _kun_."

Kagami berteriak kaget dan akan memukul Kuroko dengan spatula yang dipegangnya tapi untungnya tidak jadi. Ini orang akan membuat jangka waktu hidupnya memendek jika melakukan itu terus-menerus.

"Apa-apaan dengan rambutmu itu?" tanya Kagami ketika melihat rambut bangun tidur Kuroko yang melegenda.

Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan memegang rambut birunya.

"Kau mau sarapan dengan apa?"

"Roti saja Kagami- _kun_." jawab Kuroko lalu duduk di salah satu kursi makan yang ada enam.

Kagami meletakkan beberapa roti panggang yang sudah diolesi dengan selai ke piring lalu meletakkannya di depan Kuroko.

"Mau susu?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan Kagami segera mengambilkan susu untuk Kuroko.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kagami sambil mengangkat sosis yang sudah matang.

"Masih tidur."

Tepat setelah Kuroko menjawab, sekumpulan pelangi lalu memasuki dapur yang menjadi penuh.

"Selamat pagi, mau sarapan apa?" sapa Kagami yang tangannya penuh.

"Aku mau seperti Kuroko _cchi,_ _ssu_."

"Aku sereal dan kopi tanpa gula."

"Aku roti dan jus."

Kagami menyiapkan semua permintaan mereka dan meletakkan sarapan mereka di depan masing-masing pelangi. Kagami lalu melihat Murasakibara yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan belum meminta sarapan.

"Hey M-Murasakibara, kau mau sarapan?" Kagami berkata dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh besar Murasakibara untuk membangunkannya.

Murasakibara mengerang dan mengangkat wajahnya masih dengan mengantuk. "Hm? Sarapan?"

"Ya, kau mau sarapan dengan apa?"

"Emm terserah." jawab Murasakibara lalu meletakkan kepalanya di meja kembali.

 _Kau mau sarapan dengan mi instan kadaluarsa?_ kata Kagami di dalam hati tapi dia hanya mengangguk dan mengambilkan Murasakibara dengan semua menu sarapan yang dibuatnya biar dia memilih sendiri.

"Aomine mana?" tanya Kagami yang menyadari belum ada kepala dengan rambut biru gelap bersama mereka.

"Mungkin belum bangun. Tolong bangunkan." perintah Akashi.

Kagami mengangguk lalu keluar dari dapur dan menuju kamar Aomine yang letaknya sudah ditunjukkan sebelumnya. Kagami langsung mengetuk pintu berwarna putih berkali-kali tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kagami menggigit bibirnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus memasuki kamar Aomine dan membangunkannya untuk sarapan atau tidak. Kamar adalah privasi seseorang dan Kagami pasti akan sangat jengkel kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya tanpa permisi dahulu (seperti yang sering dilakukan Himuro). Tapi dia tidak secara lancang masuk kamar orang lain karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengetuk-etuk pintu kamar Aomine. Dan lagipula Akashi juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan Aomine dan Kagami tidak ingin macam-macam dengan orang itu karena dia masih ingin keluar dari rumah ini dengan sehat tanpa kekurangan apapun. Kagami menghela napas dan mencengkeram apronnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Aomine.

"Permisi," kata Kagami pelan dan membuka pintu kamar Aomine. Kagami membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Aomine sedang membuka kaos yang dipakainya dan menampakkan tubuh atletisnya dengan jelas. Muka Kagami menjadi semerah rambutnya lalu dia cepat-cepat keluar dan membanting pintu. Kagami lalu segera kembali ke dapur dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Ada apa, Kagami- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang melihat Kagami memasuki dapur secara tergesa-gesa dengan muka merah.

"T-tidak kenapa-napa." jawab Kagami lalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan penggorengan.

"Dimana Aomine- _kun_?"

"D-dia—"

"Pagi."

Kagami menghentikan jawabannya ketika suara dalam menyapa mereka semua. Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko dan kembali ke masakannya.

"Hey _maid_ , beri aku sarapan."

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar panggilan yang diberikan Aomine untuknya. "Dengan apa?"

"Terserah."

Terserah lagi. Kagami akan benar-benar memberikan Aomine makanan kadaluarsa untuk dimakan tapi tidak jadi karena dia tidak ingin dipecat hanya setelah satu hari bekerja.

"Kalian tahu, _maid_ baru kita ini ternyata orang yang mesum."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya kembali memerah lalu memandang Aomine untuk memelototinya. "Aku tidak mesum!"

"Oh ya, lalu kenapa kau masuk kamarku saat aku sedang ganti baju?" tanya Aomine dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Rona merah di wajah Kagami menjadi semakin gelap saat dia mengingat kejadian tidak mengenakkan beberapa saat yang lalu. "A-aku sudah mengetuk pintumu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak membukanya jadi aku masuk untuk membangunkanmu."

"Pfft bilang saja kalau kau suka masuk kamar orang sembarangan untuk mengintip mereka,"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu!" bantah Kagami dan memelototi Aomine.

"Ya aku tidak percaya," balas Aomine masih dengan menyeringai. "Aku harus selalu mengunci kamarku kalau kau ada di sini."

Kagami rasanya sudah ingin melempar teflonnya ke muka Aomine. "Kau… kau Ahomine!"

"Hey!"

Kagami merengut lalu membanting sarapan Aomine di depannya. "Aku akan membersihkan ruang depan dulu, taruh di situ saja piring kalian setelah kalian selesai sarapan."

"Kenapa aku cuma mendapat ini?"

Kagami tidak menghiraukan seruan Aomine dan tetap keluar dari dapur. Aomine memelototi sarapannya yang hanya terdapat satu potong roti panggang tanpa selai atau tanpa apapun di piringnya.

"Salahmu sendiri Aomine- _kun_."

Aomine memelototi Kuroko yang hanya membalas menatapnya datar.

"Ya." kata Akashi menyetujui.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko _cchi_ , _ssu_." tambah Kise.

Midorima dan Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk menyetujui teman-temannya yang lain. Aomine jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa dia berteman dengan orang-orang ini.

.

"Hey,"

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya ketika dia sedang membersihkan meja makan. Midorima memandangnya dengan angkuh di balik kacamatanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau Leo, kan?" tanya Midorima.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Midorima. "Hah?"

"Leo peringkat kedua terbawah hari ini _nanodayo_ jadi kau harus menjauhi warna merah."

"Apa maksudmu? Rambut dan mataku berwarna merah!" kata Kagami tapi Midorima mengabaikannya dan membuka lemari es untuk mengambil kaleng sup kacang merah.

"Oh dan benda keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah _vacuum cleaner_ jadi kau harus membawa itu kemana-mana."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin menyuruhku membersihkan rumah!" Kagami mencoba membayangi Midorima dari belakang tapi tidak berhasil karena Midorima yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku memberitahumu ini karena ini hari pertamamu bekerja agar kau tidak mengacaukan rumah ini bukan karena yang lain." tambah Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Hah?!"

Tapi Midorima sudah melenggang pergi dan mengabaikan Kagami. Kagami hela napas-buang napas hela napas-buang napas sampai membuat dirinya tenang dan tidak dengan sengaja membakar rumah ini. Dia jadi berpikir bayaran banyak tidak setimpal kalau harus menghadapi orang-orang menyebalkan ini setiap hari. Kagami akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali membersihkan meja ketika satu lagi pelangi yang memasuki dapur. Kagami berpura-pura pelangi pirang itu tidak ada dan tetap melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Hey,"

Kagami memutar bola matanya ketika dia dipanggil lagi.

"Apa?"

Kise hanya mengamati Kagami dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku pikir kau butuh pakaian yang lebih bagus _ssu_. Kemarin waktu kau _interview_ juga cuma memakai baju seperti itu."

"Terus?" Kagami sudah mulai mengeluarkan perempatan siku-siku di keningnya.

"Aku punya banyak baju rancangan desainer ternama dengan kualitas yang bagus kalau kau mau meminjam." kata Kise setelah mengambil air mineral di botol.

"Buat apa aku memakai baju seperti itu buat bersih-bersih rumah?!"

"Oh… ya kau benar. Lagipula apron itu pantas untukmu _ssu_." kata Kise lalu pergi dengan tertawa-tawa.

Jika Kagami tidak mempunyai kontrol diri yang bagus, dia mungkin sudah menancapkan gagang kemoceng yang dipegangnya ke lubang hidung Kise.

.

Malam itu setelah para pelangi sudah selesai dengan latihan mereka seperti biasa, Kagami segera membuat makan malam untuk mereka. Ketika Kagami membalikkan badan untuk mengambil kecap, dia tidak sengaja menabrak Murasakibara yang ternyata sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"M-Murasakibara,"

Kagami semakin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Murasakibara semakin mendekat dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kagami.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Kagami yang merona karena wajah Murasakibara yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

" _Nee_ …" Murasakibara berkata dengan nada yang sangat malas. "Alismu benar-benar terbelah."

"Hah?"

Kagami lalu berseru kesakitan ketika Murasakibara mencabut alis kanannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sialan?!"

Murasakibara tidak menghiraukan Kagami dan mengamati alis di tangannya. "Wow ini sangat panjang."

"Kembalikan!" Kagami meloncat-loncat untuk mengambil kembali alisnya yang sudah dicabut Murasakibara.

"Kapan makan malamnya jadi? Aku sudah lapar." kata Murasakibara dan membuang alis Kagami lalu duduk di kursi makan.

" _Stupid rainbow_." omel Kagami dan mengambil lagi alisnya yang dibuang Murasakibara. "Sebentar lagi." dan katanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara.

Ketika makanan sudah jadi dan semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekali lagi Aomine tidak ada bersama mereka. Sebenarnya Kagami akan membiarkan Aomine tidak ikut makan malam dan membiarkannya kelaparan. Dunia tidak akan rugi kalau orang seperti Aomine meninggalkannya. Tapi Kagami sudah membuat makan malam untuk enam orang dan akan rugi kalau harus dibuang jadi dia tetap mencari dimana Aomine berada dan menyuruhnya untuk makan malam. Kagami menemukan Aomine sedang membaca majalah di sofa ruang depan dan menghampirinya.

"Aomine, kau tidak makan malam?"

"Hm?" Aomine bertanya balik tapi matanya masih terpaku di majalah yang dipegangnya.

"Makan malam sudah jadi dan semuanya sudah berada disana, kau tidak ikut?" Kagami mencoba sabar dan tidak menggeplak kepala Aomine.

"Hm?" lagi-lagi Aomine tidak mendengarkannya.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang dibaca Aomine dan merasakan wajahnya memanas sedikit ketika dia melihat seorang cewek dengan pakaian yang sangat minim sedang berpose menunjukkan bagian pantatnya.

"Aomine!"

"Apa?" Aomine memandang Kagami dengan muka tanpa dosa yang membuat Kagami ingin membuangnya ke luar angkasa agar diadopsi oleh alien. "Kau mengangguku."

"Oh maaf aku menganggumu melihat-lihat gambar mesum yang sangat penting untukmu." balas Kagami dengan jengkel.

"Kau kenapa sih? Cemburu?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "Oh ya aku cemburu, tolong lihat pantatku."

Kagami memelototi Aomine ketika dia benar-benar melihat pantat Kagami. "Jangan lihat pantatku!"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya. "Kau sendiri yang minta."

"Cepat makan!" kata Kagami akhirnya dan meninggalkan Aomine kembali ke dapur.

.

"Oke aku sudah membersihkan dapur dan kalau kalian lapar nanti malam kalian bisa menghangatkan sisa makan malam yang sudah aku taruh di lemari es. Aku akan pulang sekarang." kata Kagami pamit untuk pulang ke para pelangi setelah jam kerjanya selesai.

"Ya terima kasih," balas Akashi mewakili teman-temannya. "Kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa naik bus atau kereta lagipula ini belum terlalu malam." jawab Kagami menolak tawaran Akashi.

"Oke."

"Sampai bertemu besok, Kagami- _kun_."

"Ya," balas Kagami dengan sedikit berat hati. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus bertahan paling tidak sampai dia mendapat gaji pertamanya dan kalau dia masih tidak bisa menolerir kelakuan para pelangi-pelangi ini dia akan langsung segera keluar dan tidak akan kembali lagi.

.

.

.

A/N: ini udah cepet? udah lah ya lol. sempet sakit beberapa hari jadi nggak bisa nulis apa-apa :') tapi untungnya sekarang udah sembuh :^)

Semuanya pada punya app nya fanfiction . net yang untuk android itu kan? Soalnya bakal ngebales review di PM masing-masing lewat app itu :DD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Kagami menggertakkan giginya ketika lagi-lagi Aomine membuang kertas ke lantai yang daritadi sudah dibersihkannya. Sudah kurang lebih seminggu Kagami bekerja di rumah ini dan meskipun mereka sangat menjengkelkan tapi tidak tahu kenapa Kagami selalu ingin kembali ke sini. Dan waktu dia tidak sengaja memberitahu mereka kalau dia akan keluar menjadi _maid_ mereka, Kuroko dengan wajah super datar memintanya untuk tinggal dan Kagami tidak yakin apakah Kuroko sungguh-sungguh atau hanya bercanda ketika dia meminta Kagami untuk tetap menjadi _maid_ mereka karena wajahnya yang butuh tambahan ekspresi. Juga Kise yang tidak mau diam kalau dia akan sangat merindukan masakan Kagami dan rumah yang bersih karena Kagami satu-satunya yang mau membersihkan rumah. Dan Akashi yang mencoba untuk tidak terlalu menunjukkan ke- _emperor_ -annya untuk menyuruh Kagami tetap di sini bersama mereka tapi tetap saja membuat Kagami sedikit takut padanya. Jadi itu yang membuatnya tetap bersama para pelangi.

"Apa yang kau tulis daritadi selalu membuang-buang kertas?" tanya Kagami sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan memandang galak Aomine yang sedang selonjoran di sofa.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawabnya enteng.

"Jangan buang-buang kertas kalau begitu. Kau tidak tahu aku sedang apa?"

"Mengomel," jawab Aomine dan mengeluarkan seringaiannya yang membuat Kagami ingin menonjok mukanya. "Kau tahu, kau lama-lama seperti ibuku kalau mengomel terus seperti itu."

"Oh ya, apakah ibumu pernah tidak memberimu makan malam?" balas Kagami.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kagami. "Hah?"

"Karena kau tidak mendapat makan malam." kata Kagami dan langsung segera menuju dapur untuk siap-siap membuat makan malam.

"Hey!"

Kagami mengabaikan seruan Aomine dan tetap menuju ke dapur.

"Kagami _cchi_!"

Kagami menghentikan tangannya ketika akan mengambil panci ketika mendengar suara menyebalkan yang memanggil nama panggilannya yang dibuat-buat menjadi menyebalkan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kagami _cchi_!" balas Kagami ketika Kise muncul di sampingnya. Dengan sangat tiba-tiba Kise memanggilnya dengan tambahan-tambahan seperti itu seperti Kagami sudah diikutkan ke geng pelangi ini. Kata Kuroko, kalau Kise sudah memanggilnya seperti berarti Kise sudah mengakui Kagami dan Kagami membalas dia tidak ingin pengakuan dari Kise, dia di sini hanya untuk bekerja biar tidak _gabut_ di apartemen.

"Kagami _cchi_ , makan malam buat apa?" tanya Kise, tidak menghiraukan protes Kagami.

"Hmm aku masih memikirkannya tapi ada bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare jadi—"

"Hey hey Kagami _cchi_ aku mendapat banyak daging dari manajerku yang katanya dia dapat dari fansku, bagaimana kalau kita membuat daging panggang dengan alat pemanggang elektrik yang aku dapat dari fansku beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya, ini orang mau memberikan saran untuk makan malam atau cuma mau pamer kalau dia punya banyak fans?

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Yang lain pasti mau kalau Kagami _cchi_ yang masak _ssu_ ," jawab Kise. "Kau hanya tinggal memasak nasi dan sayuran-sayuran sampingannya."

"Oke, kau bisa istirahat dulu kalau begitu." kata Kagami.

"Aku tidak capek, aku ingin membantumu memasak _ssu_."

"Baiklah." Kagami hanya berharap kalau Kise benar-benar membantu dan malah tidak merepotkan.

"Oke oke apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kise bertanya dengan ceria.

"Cuci saja beras ini," jawab Kagami dan memberikan Kise beras untuk dicuci.

Setelah Kagami memastikan Kise mencuci beras dengan benar, dia lalu mengambil sayuran-sayuran yang dibutuhkan dari lemari es untuk makan malam nanti.

"Kagami _cchi_ , apa kau pernah sekolah memasak?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami sambil memasukkan daging ke panci untuk merebusnya agar menjadi empuk.

"Masakanmu enak sekali _ssu_ , kau harus menjadi chef." jawab Kise.

Kagami merasakan pipinya memanas sedikit mendengar pujian Kise. Dia tahu sejak dulu kalau masakannya enak, tapi tiap kali ada yang memberikan pujian seperti itu dia masih merasa malu. "Aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak enam belas tahun jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bisa memasak untuk bisa bertahan hidup."

"Kau sudah tinggal sendiri sejak enam belas tahun?" tanya Kise mengulangi perkataan Kagami dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya, itu yang aku bilang tadi."

"Kagami _cchi_ , apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Tidak juga, setelah lulus sekolah aku langsung tinggal bersama Tatsuya." jawab Kagami.

"Siapa?" tanya Kise mengerutkan keningnya, apakah Kagami _cchi_ sudah mempunyai _someone special_ selama ini?

"Dia—"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara Kuroko menghentikan Kagami yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"Membuat makan malam." jawab Kagami dan tersenyum ke Kuroko yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa Kise- _kun_ ada di sini?"

"Aku membantu Kagami _cchi_ memasak _ssu_ ," Kise menjawab.

"Membantu atau menganggu?"

"Kuroko _cchi_ …"

"Apa yang kau masak Kagami- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang dengan sepenuhnya menghiraukan Kise.

"Kise mendapat banyak daging tadi jadi dia meminta untuk makan malam dengan daging panggang." jawab Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk dan mengamati Kagami yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran. "Aku akan membantumu juga kalau begitu."

Setelah mereka selesai memasak, lebih tepatnya Kagami yang memasak dan kadang-kadang mengomeli Kise dan Kuroko kalau mereka mulai berulah tapi akhirnya masakan makan malam berhasil dibuat. Kagami meletakkan sayuran-sayuran yang sudah dipotong-potongnya ke meja makan yang sudah dikelilingi para Generasi Keajaiban untuk makan malam. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika masih ada satu kursi yang belum ditempati tapi melihat semua pelangi sudah berkumpul. Bahkan Aomine yang seharusnya tidak mendapat makan malam juga sudah duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Kenapa masih ada kursi kosong?" tanya Kagami.

"Untukmu," jawab Akashi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa ikut makan malam bersama di sini."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya dengan pipi yang merona merah. Makan malam bersama Generasi Keajaiban? Dia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi akan makan malam bersama pemain basket terkenal tanah air yang di idolakannya (sekarang mungkin sudah agak tidak setelah mengetahui kelakuan mereka).

"Aku yang mempunyai ide itu _ssu_ ," kata Kise dengan ceria.

"Aku yang mempunyai ide itu Kise- _kun_." balas Kuroko menatap Kise dengan datar.

"Oke Kuroko _cchi_ yang mempunyai ide itu," kata Kise. "Tapi aku yang menyuarakan ide itu _ssu_."

"Hey bisakah kita mulai makan sekarang dan berhenti membicarakan hal-hal bodoh itu?" Aomine mengeluh dan sudah memegang sumpitnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mendapat makan malam!" Kagami memelototi Aomine.

"Hah, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku tetap makan?" balas Aomine.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah aku masukkan ke makananmu."

"Taiga," kata Akashi menghentikan percekcokan rumah tangga di depannya sebelum berlangsung berjam-jam. "Cepat duduk agar kita bisa segera memulai makan malam."

Kagami akhirnya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Kagami berdiri dari duduknya di sofa ruang depan dan menyambut Midorima yang baru pulang. "Selamat datang, kenapa kau baru pulang? Yang lainnya sudah pulang daritadi."

"Ya, aku ada urusan dengan pelatih." jawab Midorima.

Kagami mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan menuju dapur yang diikuti oleh Midorima. "Sudah makan? Aku akan menghangatkan makan malam untukmu."

"Tidak usah, ambilkan saja sup kacang merah di lemari es." balas Midorima dan duduk di meja makan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat suka makanan ini," kata Kagami dan mengambilkan sup untuk Midorima. "Kau tidak suka masakanku?"

"T-tentu saja aku suka _nanodayo_ ," jawab Midorima dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "H-hanya saja sekarang aku ingin makan sup kacang merah."

"Oke, kau mau aku menghangatkannya dulu?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Midorima mengamati Kagami yang mulai menuangkan supnya ke panci untuk dipanaskan dan matanya mengamati jam dinding yang menunjukkan sudah agak larut sekarang. "Kau akan pulang setelah ini?" tanya Midorima.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai cuma tinggal menunggumu pulang." jawab Kagami dan meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah berisi sup kacang merah yang sudah dipanaskan di depan Midorima.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di sini saja?"

"Hah?" Kagami menatap Midorima bingung.

Midorima membelalakkan matanya ketika dia menyadari ucapannya. Dia lalu menggerakkan-gerakkan kacamatanya dengan pipi yang akan memerah. "M-maksudku kita masih punya kamar kosong dan d-daripada kau harus bolak-balik."

"Oh…" Kagami tidak tahu kenapa dia juga ikut merona melihat tingkah canggung Midorima.

"Aku akan tanya Akashi." kata Midorima lalu buru-buru keluar dapur untuk meminta persetujuan Akashi.

"Midorima…" Kagami mencoba menghentikan Midorima tapi dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kagami.

Keesokan harinya, Kagami berdiri di depan apartemennya yang ditinggali bersama Tatsuya dengan para Generasi Keajaiban berdiri di belakangnya. Ternyata Akashi menyetujui ide Midorima untuk Kagami tinggal bersama mereka dan pelangi-pelangi yang lain juga dengan gembira menyambut Kagami di kediaman mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Kise dan Kuroko (walau masih dengan wajah datarnya) yang gembira dan Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya bilang terserah. Tapi Kagami bilang kalau dia akan izin ke Himuro dulu dan para pelangi langsung ikut izin ketika mereka mendengar Kagami sudah tinggal dengan laki-laki lain.

"Tatsuya, aku pulang."

"Selamat dat…" Himuro yang akan menyambut Kagami menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Kagami tidak sendirian. "…ang."

"Silakan masuk, aku akan membuat minum." kata Kagami mempersilakan para pelangi masuk dan dia langsung menuju dapur dan diikuti Himuro.

"Taiga, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membawa pulang majikan-majikanmu?" tanya Himuro setelah mereka sendirian.

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama mereka Tatsuya," jawab Kagami.

Himuro menghela napas kaget dan meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. "Kau akan meninggalkan kakakmu satu-satunya dan tinggal dengan pemuda-pemuda yang baru kau kenal dua minggu?"

Kagami merona merah mendengar perkataan dramatik Himuro. "Tatsuya!"

"Bercanda bercanda." Himuro tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut merah Kagami. "Kenapa mereka menyuruhmu tinggal bersama mereka?"

"Tidak tahu, katanya mereka kasihan aku harus bolak-balik setiap hari dan di rumah mereka masih ada kamar kosong untuk aku tempati." jawab Kagami.

Himuro mengangguk. "Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka." katanya lalu meninggalkan Kagami yang masih membuat minum untuk tamunya dan menghampiri para Generasi Keajaiban.

"Jadi," mulai Himuro setelah dia duduk di depan para pemuda yang akan mengambil Kagami darinya. "Apa alasan kalian mengajak Taiga tinggal bersama kalian?"

"Kalau Taiga belum memberitahumu," jawab Akashi memandang Himuro dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kami tidak ingin dia capek bolak-balik. Kadang-kadang harus pulang larut juga dan agar keselamatannya lebih terjamin lebih baik Taiga tinggal bersama kami."

"Kenapa kalian sampai membuat Taiga pulang sampai larut? Kalian tidak peduli kalau Taiga selalu capek setelah selesai bekerja?" balas Himuro.

"Kenapa kami harus peduli? Dia hanya _maid_." kata Aomine yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh ruangan.

"Maaf." kata Kuroko dan menyikut perut Aomine karena berbicara yang bukan-bukan.

"Karena kami peduli makanya kami meminta Taiga untuk tinggal bersama kami." jawab Akashi.

"Maaf, tapi kau sebenarnya siapanya Kagami _cchi_ , _ssu_?"

Himuro tersenyum ke pelangi pirang yang bertanya padanya. "Aku adalah suaminya Taiga."

"Eeeehhhhh?" kata Kise dengan keras. Pelangi yang lain menatap Himuro tidak percaya.

"Ya, kita menikah tiga tahun yang lalu di Amerika," kata Himuro lagi, tertawa di dalam hati melihat ekspresi pemuda-pemuda di depannya. "Kalian tahu cincin yang selalu dipakai Taiga di lehernya itu? Itu sebenarnya adalah cincin pernikahan kita." katanya dan menunjukkan cincin yang sama di lehernya.

"Maaf menunggu lama." kata Kagami sambil membawa nampan berisi enam gelas berisi teh hijau panas untuk Generasi Keajaiban. Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat para Generasi Keajaiban memandang tembok dengan tatapan kosong dan Himuro yang tersenyum puas memandang mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Kagami _cchi_ …" Kise menatap Kagami dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau sudah menikah, _ssu_?"

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kagami bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Himuro- _san_?" kali ini Kuroko yang bertanya.

Kagami langsung berganti memelototi Himuro yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tatsuya!"

" _Sorry_ , tapi kau harus melihat wajah mereka saat tahu kau sudah menikah." katanya masih dengan tertawa.

Kagami menghela napas, ini selalu terjadi kalau dia mengajak orang yang dikenalnya ke apartemen untuk bertemu Himuro, dia pasti selalu berbohong dan memberitahu semua orang kalau dia adalah suami Kagami.

"Tidak, aku belum menikah dan Tatsuya adalah saudaraku." jawab Kagami dan duduk di sebelah Himuro.

Para pelangi menghela napas lega sebelum menatap tajam Himuro. Himuro hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau tinggal bersama bersama kami?" tanya Akashi.

"Ya," jawab Kagami lalu menatap Himuro. "Tapi aku harus bertanya dulu pada Tatsuya."

"Maksudmu kau tetap akan tinggal denganku kalau aku keberatan kau pindah?" tanya Himuro.

"Ya, aku yang mengajakmu untuk tinggal denganku jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri." jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu aku keberatan kau pindah."

"Maaf aku tidak akan pindah kalau begitu." kata Kagami ke Generasi Keajaiban.

"Aku memaksamu."

"Aku akan keluar kalau begitu." balas Kagami.

Para pelangi lalu terdiam. Mereka tidak ingin Kagami keluar dan harus mencari _maid_ lagi.

"Taiga, tidak apa-apa kau tinggal bersama mereka,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kagami menatap Himuro heran yang sebelumnya keberatan ditinggal Kagami dan sekarang merubah pikirannya secara tiba-tiba.

" _Yeah, they obviously need you more than me_." kata Himuro.

Kagami memandang para pelangi sebelum berganti memandang Himuro lagi. " _You're sure you're gonna be okay_?"

" _Don't worry_ Taiga," kata Himuro tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kagami. "Kau masih bisa pulang seminggu sekali atau semacamnya, kan?"

Kagami menatap Akashi yang mengangguk untuk mengizinkan Kagami pulang seminggu sekali. "Ya, kau bisa mengunjungiku juga di sana."

"Oke."

Dan dengan begitu akhirnya Kagami tinggal di perumahan elit nomor 1 bersama para Generasi Keajaiban.

.

.

.

A/N: terima kasih review nya~ review lagi yaaa :^)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo(s), OC

.

.

.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya ketika pagi itu sarapan dan satu kursi masih kosong. Sebenarnya dua yang kosong tapi satu kursi kosong punyanya Aomine yang sedang keluar jadi Kagami menghitung satu kursi yang kosong. Dia tidak melihat Murasakibara dimanapun dan setelah memberikan sarapan untuk semua pelangi yang ada di ruang makan, dia lalu pergi ke kamar Murasikabara untuk membangunkannya.

"Murasakibara," panggil Kagami sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Murasakibara. Ketika Kagami tidak mendapat jawaban, Kagami membuka pintu dan melihat Murasakibara masih bergelung di bawah selimutnya.

"Murasakibara, sudah waktunya sarapan." kata Kagami lagi dan melihat wajah Murasakibara yang memerah dan bernapas berat. Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Murasakibara dan merasakan keningnya panas.

Murasakibara membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangan Kagami di keningnya. "Tai- _chin_ ,"

"Kau sakit?"

"Aku tidak mau sarapan, Tai- _chin_." kata Murasakibara lebih malas dari biasanya.

Kagami mengangguk lalu keluar untuk mengambil termometer. Dia kembali ke kamar Murasakibara dan menggunakan termometer yang sudah diambilnya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Murasakibara dan melihat 38°C di termometer yang dipengangnya.

"Kau demam, tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kompres." Kagami lalu buru-buru menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin dan kain untuk mengompres Murasakibara.

"Kagami- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Murasakibara sedang demam jadi aku akan mengompresnya." jawab Kagami tergesa-gesa sebelum kembali ke kamar Murasakibara.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Kagami setelah selesai mengompres Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Murasakibara kau harus makan kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh," kata Kagami. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan bubur?"

"Aku tidak mau makan." ulang Murasakibara dan menaikkan selimutnya.

"Oke aku akan membuatkanmu bubur." kata Kagami mengabaikan perkataan Murasakibara dan kembali menuju dapur untuk membuat bubur.

"Kalian sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Kagami ketika melihat tumpukan piring kosong di bak cuci piring dan para pelangi hanya duduk-duduk santai karena ini hari libur mereka.

"Ya, kau tidak sarapan?"

"Nanti," kata Kagami menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. "Aku akan membuatkan Murasakibara bubur dulu."

"Murasakibara _cchi_ sangat beruntung _ssu_ ," kata Kise meletakkan kepalanya di meja setelah Kagami selesai membuat bubur untuk Murasakibara dan menghilang lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku ingin Kagami _cchi_ memanjakanku juga," jawab Kise. "Memangnya kau tidak ingin juga Midorima _cchi_?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" jawab Midorima dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja Midorima _cchi_." balas Kise.

"Bodoh." kata Midorima dan mencengkeram dua buah ceri yang adalah benda keberuntungannya hari ini.

Sementara itu di kamar Murasakibara, Kagami masih mencoba untuk membuat bayi besar itu paling tidak makan satu sendok agar dia bisa minum obat setelahnya. "Ayolah Murasakibara, paling tidak makan satu sendok."

Murasakibara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berambut ungunya sampai membuat kompres di keningnya jatuh dan Kagami secara tanggap langsung mengembalikannya. "Aku tidak mau, Tai- _chin_. Rasanya pasti tidak enak."

Kagami menghela napas, dia harus sabar menghadapi pelangi satu ini apalagi saat dia sedang sakit seperti ini. "Aku janji rasanya akan enak, ayo coba dulu." Kagami menyendokkan bubur yang sudah dibuatnya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menatap bubur di depannya sebelum menatap Kagami dan menatap buburnya lagi. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya dan Kagami langsung memasukkan bubur di sendoknya ke mulut Murasakibara.

"Bagaimana enak, 'kan?" Kagami bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap Murasakibara akan mau makan.

Murasakibara mengunyah makanan di mulutnya sebelum mengernyit dan menelan dengan susah payah. "Tidak enak."

Kagami menghela napas lagi. "Ayo makan sedikit lagi agar kau bisa minum obat. _Please_ …" Kagami menambahkan ketika Murasakibara tetap menutup mulutnya rapat.

Murasakibara menatap Kagami, mungkin kalau sedikit lagi tidak apa-apa lagipula Tai- _chin_ pasti sudah berusaha keras membuatkannya bubur dan merawatnya. Murasakibara akhirnya mengangguk dan Kagami tersenyum dengan lebar sebelum segera menyuapi Murasakibara buburnya. Murasakibara tiba-tiba merasakan bubur di mulutnya terasa enak dan tidak pahit dengan senyuman Kagami.

Kagami akhirnya selesai mengurusi Murasakibara dan keluar kamarnya setelah Murasakibara kembali tidur untuk beristirahat. Ketika kembali ke dapur untuk sarapan, Kagami melihat para Generasi Keajaiban masih duduk-duduk di dapur.

"Bagaimana keadaan Atsushi?" Akashi bertanya.

"Dia sudah meminum obatnya dan sekarang sedang istirahat," jawab Kagami dan meletakkan wadah bubur kosong Murasakibara ke tumpukan piring kosong di bak cuci piring. Dia lalu memandangi para pelangi. "Jadi tolong jangan mengganggunya."

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Kuroko yang meletakkan kepalanya ke meja makan.

"Kuroko, kau kenapa?" Kagami bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm… aku tidak apa-apa, Kagami- _kun_." jawab Kuroko dengan lemas.

"Apa kau sakit juga?" Kagami membelalakkan matanya dan menghampiri Kuroko dengan cemas.

"Mungkin."

"Oh mungkin sekarang memang musim demam, tolong kembali ke kamarmu aku akan mengompresmu nanti."

Kuroko mengangguk lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan memasuki kamarnya dan Kagami langsung mengambil kompres lagi kali ini untuk mengompres Kuroko dan mengikutinya ke kamar.

Kise yang daritadi melihat kejadian mencurigakan di depan matanya akhirnya membelalakkan matanya dan menarik napas kaget. "Kuroko _cchi_ sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya _ssu_ ,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Midorima.

"Kuroko _cchi_ hanya berpura-pura sakit agar Kagami _cchi_ merawatnya seperti Murasakibara _cchi_!"

"Mungkin Tetsuya benar-benar sakit, Ryouta."

"Aku yakin Akashi _cchi_ , Kuroko _cchi_ benar-benar sehat wal afiat dan sekarang dia sedang berakting," balas Kise secara sungguh-sungguh. "Aku akan melakukannya juga _ssu_."

"Hah?"

"Kagami _cchi_ …" kata Kise memulai aktingnya ketika Kagami kembali ke dapur. "Aku pikir aku sakit juga, _ssu_."

"Kau juga Kise?" Kagami langsung menghampiri Kise dengan khawatir.

"Iya _ssu, uhuk uhuk_." Kise langsung terbatuk-batuk yang membuat Akashi dan Midorima mengernyit.

"Oh… kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagami bertanya semakin khawatir.

Akashi dan Midorima tidak tahu harus berpikir Kagami terlalu polos atau terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari akting buruk Kise.

"Oke, kau istirahat di kamar, aku akan menyiapkan kompres dan obat untukmu." kata Kagami dan Kise mengangguk lalu langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Oke kalau semuanya juga melakukannya." kata Akashi lalu menuju kamarnya dan ikut berpura-pura sakit agar mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari Kagami.

Midorima mengerutkan keningnya, bahkan seorang Akashi juga melakukan hal-hal tidak patut seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kagami. Memang apa yang spesial dari _maid_ baru mereka itu, Midorima masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat dari Kagami.

"Sekarang Akashi juga ikut sakit," Kagami tiba-tiba kembali ke dapur dan akan membuat kompres baru untuk Akashi.

"Ya," jawab Midorima sekenanya.

"Kau sakit juga, Midorima?" tanya Kagami dan menatap Midorima khawatir.

"T-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Midorima menjawab tergagap karena wajah Kagami yang sedikit dekat dengan wajahnya. Midorima tidak tahu kenapa tapi Kagami dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah dan alis uniknya sedikit turun karena khawatir membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Oh syukurlah," kata Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar.

Midorima membelalakkan matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya, terlalu silau oleh senyuman Kagami.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu memerah," Kagami berkata khawatir dan akan memegang dahi Midorima tapi Midorima menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan Kagami.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, _nanodayo_." jawab Midorima.

"Midorima, kau mungkin sakit juga. Tolong kembali ke kamarmu untuk istirahat." kata Kagami dan menarik tangan Midorima untuk berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"O-Oi Kagami…"

"Sudah kembali saja ke kamarmu," Kagami tetap mendorong Midorima untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidak menghiraukan protes Midorima. "Kau tambah sakit nanti kalau kau tidak segera istirahat."

Kagami akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega setelah semua pelangi sudah berada aman di kamar masing-masing. Kasihan mereka semua sakit bersamaan seperti itu. Kagami harus menjaga kesehantannya agar dia bisa merawat mereka semua agar kembali sehat.

 _Terkutuklah kalian wahai Generasi Keajaiban (minus Murasakibara yang benar-benar sakit dan Aomine yang sedang keluar) sudah membuat malaikat polos harus repot mengurusi kelakuan kalian._

Ketika Kagami akan memakan sarapannya yang teraibaikan tadi, tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka dan Aomine yang memasuki rumah membuatnya tidak jadi memakan sarapannya. Kagami lalu berdiri dan mengernyit saat dia merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tapi dia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Aomine yang baru datang.

"Aomine,"

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya ketika Kagami langsung menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan-pelan dan langsung memegang kedua pipi Aomine dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahinya Aomine.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu," jawab Aomine dan memperhatikan wajah kemerahan Kagami yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Semuanya sakit di kamar," beritahu Kagami dengan napas berat. "Jangan-jangan kau sakit juga?"

"Tidak. Jelas-jelas kau yang sakit." Aomine menjawab. Sangat dekat seperti ini, Aomine bisa melihat bulu mata Kagami lumayan panjang dan mata merahnya bersinar meskipun kelopaknya setengah tertutup.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kagami akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dan berjalan kembali ke dapur.

"Kagami, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja," kata Aomine sambil mengikuti Kagami.

"K-kau mau sarapan apa?" Kagami bertanya dan tidak menggubris saran Aomine.

"Hey!" Aomine langsung menangkap tubuh Kagami yang tiba-tiba akan terjatuh. "Sudah kubilang kau sedang sakit."

"A-aku tidak sakit," balas Kagami meskipun dia sedang bersandar ke tubuh Aomine. "Aku bisa membuatkanmu waffle kalau kau mau."

"Ya kau bisa membuatkanku waffle kalau kau sudah sembuh," jawab Aomine.

"Oke aku akan membuatkanmu waffle." kata Kagami dan akan kembali menuju dapur.

"Merepotkan!" keluh Aomine sebelum dia membungkuk dan menggendong Kagami _bridal style_. "Ugh, kau berat lagi."

"Hey aku bisa berjalan sendiri." protes Kagami lemah tapi kepalanya terkulai ke dada Aomine.

"Ya," Aomine menggerutu dan dengan susah payah berjalan ke kamar Kagami dan menidurkannya ke ranjangnya. "Sekarang istirahat."

Aomine lalu keluar dari kamar Kagami setelah menyelimutinya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Aomine lalu melihat teman-teman pelanginya yang sedang berada di depan pintu masing-masing.

"Aomine _cchi_ , apa yang kau lakukan di kamarnya Kagami _cchi ssu_?" tanya Kise.

"Kau sebaiknya mempunyai alasan yang bagus, Aomine- _kun_." tambah Kuroko.

"Aku sudah tidak menggunakan guntingku lama," kata Akashi.

Midorima hanya membenarkan letak kacamatanya tapi menatap Aomine tajam.

Murasakibara tidak ikut karena dia masih tidur.

"Kagami sakit di dalam sana," jawab Aomine dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah kalian sedang pura-pura sakit?"

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing dan tidak menatap Aomine.

"Apa?!" Kise berteriak dramatis. "Kagami _cchi_ sakit, _ssu_?" lalu dia menerjang Aomine untuk memasuki kamar Kagami.

"Oh tidak, Kagami- _kun_ sakit." kata Kuroko lalu mengikuti Kise.

"Aku akan membuatkan kompres," kata Akashi lalu beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku akan mengecek Kagami." kata Midorima dan berlalu menuju kamar Kagami.

Aomine mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa dengan mereka semua? Aomine lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

.

"Kagami _cchi_ maafkan aku _ssu_ ," Kise memeluk erat Kagami dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke pipi Kagami. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit."

Sore itu setelah Kagami bangun dari istirahatnya, para Generasi Keajaiban langsung menuju kamar Kagami untuk mengecek keadannya. Untungnya Kagami hanya kecapekan dan deman biasa tidak parah sehingga setelah meminum obat dan beristirahat dia sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Hey Kise…" Kagami mencoba menyingkirkan Kise agar tidak nempel-nempel padanya.

"Kise- _kun_ , kau mengganggu Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko lalu menyodok rusuk Kise dengan jurus andalannya yang membuat Kise menjauhi Kagami.

"Kuroko _cchi_ jahat _ssu_." Kise mewek dan mengelus-elus pinggangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Taiga?" Akashi bertanya dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Kagami.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum. Dia lalu melihat Murasakibara yang duduk di kursi dan tubuhnya terbalut selimut besarnya. "Murasakibara, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bahkan saat dia sakit, Kagami masih tetap memikirkan orang lain. Sungguh para pelangi merasa beruntung mempunyai "pengurus" seperti Kagami.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Tai- _chin_ ," jawab Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sebaiknya kembali istirahat ke kamarmu Murasakibara."

"Aku sudah sembuh, Tai- _chin_ ," balas Murasakibara lalu menghampiri Kagami dan meletakkan tangan besarnya di kepala Kagami. "Karena Tai- _chin_ yang merawatku."

Kagami membelalakkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan wajah semerah rambutnya. "I-itu kan sudah tugasku." gumamnya.

" _Kawaii moe kyun_ ~"

Midorima berdehem. "Aku akan mengecek Kagami lagi dan memberinya obat, kalian sebaiknya keluar agar Kagami bisa beristirahat."

"Midorima _cchi_ modus, _ssu_."

"A-apa yang kau katakan, bodoh," Midorima memelototi Kise dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Kau pasti hanya ingin sendirian dengan Kagami _cchi_ ," balas Kise.

"Sudah sudah Ryouta," kata Akashi menengahi. "Biarkan Shintarou memberikan obat untuk Taiga agar Taiga bisa cepat sembuh."

"Baiklah Akashi _cchi_ ," kata Kise lalu berganti memandang Kagami lalu mengelus-elus pipi Kagami. "Cepat sembuh ya, Kagami _cchi_."

Semuanya lalu mengikuti Kise keluar dari kamar Kagami untuk membiarkan Kagami istirahat. Sebelum Akashi menutup pintu, dia memandang Midorima tajam.

"Aku mengawasimu, Shintarou."

Midorima mengangguk takut-takut, Akashi bisa sangat mengerikan kalau dia mau. Midorima lalu mengambil termometer untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Kagami.

"Demammu sudah turun," kata Midorima lalu mengambilkan Kagami segelas air putih dan obatnya.

"Oh syukurlah," kata Kagami lalu menerima obatnya dari Midorima.

"Minum obatmu lagi lalu kau bisa istirahat."

Kagami mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan Midorima untuk meminum obatnya. "Terima kasih Midorima." kata Kagami dan tersenyum.

"J-jangan pikirkan. Uh, aku harus pergi juga, kau segera istirahat!" Midorima lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar Kagami. Sudah dua kali dia terkena serangan senyum Kagami yang bahaya untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Kagami lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur. Hari pertama dia tinggal dengan Generasi Keajaiban, dia malah sakit. Hebat sekali.

.

"Tatsuya, aku tidak apa-apa hanya kecapekan." kata Kagami ke Himuro yang sedang mengunjunginya hari itu. Meskipun Kagami tidak memberitahunya tapi ketika Himuro menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadannya, dia jadi tidak bisa berbohong ke Himuro. Kagami kadang-kadang heran kenapa Himuro sampai tahu keadaannya meskipun mereka sedang tidak bersama. Himuro menyebutnya itu _"big brother instinct"_.

"Kecapekan? Pasti orang-orang ini menyuruhmu untuk bekerja keras setiap hari, 'kan?" Himuro melirik pintu kamar Kagami yang terbuka sedikit dan beberapa pasang mata warna-warni mengintip dari situ.

"Tidak," sanggah Kagami. "Mereka tidak memperkerjakanku terlalu berat, mungkin aku hanya tertular Murasakibara."

"Oh, jadi mereka hanya membuatmu sakit?"

"B-bukan begitu maksudku," kata Kagami cepat-cepat meluruskan perkataannya. "Aku yang salah karena dekat-dekat dengannya jadi tertular."

"Taiga kau terlalu memanjakan mereka."

"Aku tidak memanjakan mereka!" kata Kagami.

"Oke oke," Himuro lalu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kagami. "Aku akan kembali dulu kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja, oke?"

"Kau kembali naik apa?" tanya Kagami. "Sekarang sudah malam, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sini saja?"

"Tenang saja Taiga, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik tidur, oke?" Himuro kemudian membungkuk dan mencium kening Kagami. "Cepat sembuh, Taiga."

Sementara di balik pintu, para Generasi Keajaiban yang daritadi mengintip pertemuan kakak adik itu memelototkan matanya ketika melihat percakapan intim(?) mereka.

"D-dia mencium Kagami _cchi_ , _ssu_." Kise berkata horor.

" _Yaelah Bang, inget status. Situ cuma kakak-kakakan main nyosor-nyosor segala_." mereka membatin dengan gemas.

"Dia menuju ke sini!"

Mereka semua lalu menegakkan diri dan berdiri berdampingan seakan _bodyguard_ yang sedang menjaga kamar Kagami ketika Himuro akan keluar.

"Taiga sedang tidur." kata Himuro.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah datang." balas Akashi, sopan. Meskipun si Himuro ini menjengkelkan tapi dia juga harus tetap mengambil hati kakak ipar.

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku akan menginap di sini untuk membantu merawat Taiga," kata Himuro lagi.

"Oh ya, kami keberatan."

Himuro memutar bola matanya, dia sudah menyangka kalau anak-anak ini akan menolaknya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kalian tidak apa-apa kalau aku memberitahu ayahnya Taiga kalau Taiga sakit."

"Oke, silakan."

"Baiklah aku akan pulang," Himuro lalu berjalan untuk keluar. "Oh ya _by the way_ , kalau menurut kalian aku sudah terlalu protektif kalian harus melihat ayahnya Taiga."

.

.

.

Kagami sejak tadi terlihat gelisah sambil melihat layar telepon genggamnya. Dia bahkan hampir menambahkan merica bubuk ke mangkuk berisi serealnya Kuroko.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko setelah Kagami hampir menyiramnya dengan susu.

"Huh? O-oh ya, aku baik-baik saja." kata Kagami. "B-bolehkah aku pergi setelah ini?"

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Akashi, mengangkat alis.

Pipi Kagami menjadi semakin memerah. "Bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"S-seorang." jawab Kagami ambigu. "Bolehkah?"

"Ya tentu, kenapa tidak."

"T-terima kasih, Akashi," Kagami lalu langsung membereskan bekas-bekas sarapan.

"Hey, aku belum selesai!" protes Aomine ketika Kagami langsung mengambil mangkuknya meskipun dia masih makan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap." kata Kagami setelah dia selesai beres-beres dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sangat mencurigakan, _ssu_." bisik Kise sementara mereka semua mengawasi kepergian Kagami.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Kau seperti membaca pikiranku, Tetsuya," balas Akashi. "Kita harus mengikuti Taiga."

"Akashi, beberapa orang menyebut itu menguntit." kata Midorima.

"Apakah orang-orang itu ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Akashi ke Midorima.

"Tidak."

"Dengar, kita melakukan ini untuk kebaikan Taiga. Bagaimana kalau dia akan bertemu dengan orang jahat yang ingin melakukan hal-hal jahat kepada Taiga?"

"Ya, aku setuju Akashi _cchi_!" kata Kise bersemangat.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah setuju," kata Akashi memutuskan meskipun hanya Kise yang bilang setuju. "Semuanya, bersiap!"

" _Yes, sir!_ "

.

"Kalau aku yang sedang berkencan dengan Kagamicchi, aku pasti tidak akan membuatnya menunggu," komentar Kise.

Mereka sedang duduk bergerombol tidak jauh dari meja Kagami di food court di dalam salah satu mall di dekat perumahan mereka. Mereka juga sudah membawa alat-alat menguntit profesional dan alat-alat berat untuk jaga-jaga kalau Kagami benar-benar akan bertemu orang jahat.

"Siapa bilang Kagami sedang berkencan?" tanya Aomine sambil memakan teriyaki burger dengan santai. Meskipun mereka sedang membuntuti Kagami tapi mereka tidak repot-repot bersembunyi karena sifat Kagami yang polos (atau bodoh?) dia tidak menyadari mereka. Bahkan Murasakibara melewati tempatnya duduk dua kali untuk memesan makanan, Kagami tetap tidak menyadari raksasa ungu itu.

"Lihatlah Aomine _cchi_ , daritadi Kagami _cchi_ berbicara di teleponnya berkali-kali pasti dia menyuruh siapapun itu untuk segera datang." Kise memberikan deduksinya.

"Mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan temannya."

"Tidak mungkin, Kagamicchi pasti bertemu dengan pacaranya."

"Memangnya kau ingin Kagami punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _ssu_ ," Kise menjawab cepat.

"Shh, ada yang datang," kata Kuroko dan menghentikan percakapan Aomine dan Kise.

Mereka lalu kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka ke Kagami yang berdiri dan dihampiri oleh laki-laki tinggi kurang lebih dua meter dengan rambut merah. Mereka mengira kalau laki-laki itu sudah berumur 40 tahunan atau bahkan lebih. Kagami terlihat jengkel tapi laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum cengegesan lalu memeluk Kagami. Kagami yang sebelumnya masih cemberut tapi akhirnya membalas pelukan laki-laki itu.

Para pelangi menarik napas kaget ketika Kagami membalas pelukan laki-laki itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"K-Kagami _cchi_!" Kise sudah membasahi pipinya dengan air mata.

"Siapa itu?" Akashi memandang tajam laki-laki tidak dikenal yang masih memelukkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Kagami itu.

"Mungkin itu _daddy_ nya." jawab Aomine yang langsung mendapat pelototan dari teman segengnya.

"Aomine- _kun_ , jangan bicara sembarangan." kata Kuroko yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin mem _vanishing drive_ (?) laki-laki yang sedang bersama Kagami.

"Tai- _chin_ sukanya dengan oom-oom." kata Murasakibara yang tangannya sudah meremukkan gelas sodanya yang sudah kosong.

"Dan bule."

"Mereka bergerak," beritahu Midorima yang sedari tadi memandang targetnya dengan seksama.

"Ayo mengikutinya." perintah Akashi yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh anak buahnya.

Mereka akhirnya mengikuti Kagami dan orang tidak dikenal itu kemanapun mereka pergi. Ternyata mereka memang seperti berkencan dengan memasuki satu toko ke toko yang lain dan membeli barang-barang. Kagami bahkan kelihatan sangat bahagia seharian itu.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku sudah tidak kuat." kata Kuroko setelah melihat laki-laki itu mencium pipi Kagami dan Kagami memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Aku juga, _ssu_ ," kata Kise. "Aku tidak kuat melihat Kagami _cchi_ bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Akashi, agar kita semua sudah ada di rumah kalau Kagami kembali," saran Midorima.

"Ya kau benar," balas Akashi. "Tapi aku juga akan menyuruh Taiga untuk kembali." Akashi lalu mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi Kagami.

"Halo?"

"Taiga, kau ada di mana?" tanya Akashi.

Mereka bisa melihat Kagami menyuruh laki-laki di sebelahnya untuk diam sebelum dia kembali menjawab Akashi. "Uh… aku ada di mall."

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang? Kita semua lapar di sini."

Mereka memperhatikan lagi Kagami yang berbicara dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menjawab Kagami sebelum Kagami mengangguk dan berbicara lagi dengan Akashi lewat sambungan telepon. "Oke baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan segera pulang."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan." Akashi lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

.

"Aku pulang."

Para Generasi Keajaiban yang sebelum duduk rapi bersama di sofa membelalakkan mata ketika Kagami membawa pulang teman kencannya(?).

"Selamat datang."

"Taiga jangan lupa untuk memakai baju yang sudah kubelikan tadi."

"Ya." jawab Kagami dan meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Taiga kau belum mengenalkan orang yang bersamamu." kata Akashi.

"Oh ya maaf, ini adalah ayahku."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ya, aku adalah papanya Taiga," kata orang itu lalu merangkul pundak Kagami dan membuat Kagami lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ayah, jangan dekat-dekat," kata Kagami dan menjauhkan dirinya.

"Aww jangan begitu Taiga, katanya kau ingin menikah dengan papa?" tanya ayahnya Kagami dengan cemberut.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu!" sanggah Kagami dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Ayahnya lalu tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut merah Kagami. "Di mana kamar mandinya?"

"Di dekat dapur, Ayah lurus saja."

Ayahnya Kagami mengangguk sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Maaf atas ayahku," kata Kagami. "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengajaknya ke sini tapi dia memaksa."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami- _kun_."

Pelangi yang lain mengangguk-angguk. Kalau begini kan mereka bisa pedekate dengan calon mertua.

"Tapi kenapa dia suka nempel-nempel padamu, _ssu_?" tanya Kise.

Pipi Kagami merona mendengar pertanyaan Kise. "Aku sudah bilang budaya di sini berbeda tapi dia masih suka seperti itu."

"Oh, dia sebenarnya orang mana?"

"Amerika."

"Tapi kenapa namamu seperti itu?"

"Kagami Taiga sebenarnya adalah nama ibuku tapi ayahku suka sekali dengan nama itu jadi dia menamaiku seperti ini," jawab Kagami sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu bagaimana ayahmu bisa membedakan namamu dan ibumu?" tanya Midorima.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal," jawab Kagami.

"Oh, maaf Kagami."

"Tidak apa-apa, ibuku sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang jadi aku tidak sedih." balas Kagami sambil tersenyum.

"Taiga, ayah sudah kangen dengan masakanmu bagaimana kalau kau memasakkan ayah?" kata ayahnya setelah dia selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan membuat makan siang untuk mereka." kata Kagami lalu menuju dapur yang diikuti oleh ayahnya.

"Phew, ternyata itu cuma ayahnya Kagami _cchi_ ," kata Kise lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang.

"Kan aku sudah bilang itu _daddy_ nya, ayahnya," kata Aomine. "Makanya pikiran jangan mesum."

Generasi Keajaiban merasa tertohok hatinya karena seorang Aomine yang biasanya mereka berikan julukan mesum sekarang berganti menyerang balik. Tapi akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas lega karena pikiran terburuk mereka tidak menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

A/N: ini chapter lanjutnya~ semoga bagus :v

Terima kasih review, fav, follownya. Review lagi ya~ :)


End file.
